SOS: Lost, Stranded and Forgotten Secrets
by Wishonaluckystar
Summary: What if two shows collide when they're both stuck on an island. What happens then. Some go missing, one loses their memories, two find out they're long lost sisters, old friends get torn apart, romances bloom, and the island has a dangerous secret, hidden treasure, and vengeful natives, the two groups must work together to survive but only one can make it out alive! So read away!
1. Prologue

What happens, when two shows collide. When Jessie and the Ross kids are going on vacation they expect a fun enjoyable relaxing time, but when the plane crashes they are found stuck on an island but along with a group of students from the cruise the SS Tipton, Zack, Cody, Bailey, London, Woody who fell onto a life boat that drifted out to sea and onto the same island. What happens then. Some go missing, one loses their memories, two find out they're long lost sisters, old friends get torn apart, romances bloom, and the island has a dangerous secret, hidden treasure, and vengeful natives, the two groups must work together to survive but only one can make it out alive! Get ready for the adventure of a life time in SOS: Lost, Stranded, and Forgotten Secrets!

AN: Hey it's me! This is my first fanfiction and it's going to be a great one! I got the idea from the two episodes We are so Grounded and Lost at Sea from two of the greatest shows, Suite Life on Deck and Jessie. I noticed while watching them that the two things these shows have in common first of all Debby Ryan plays Jessie and Bailey, and they both have an episode where they get stranded on an island. So I'm bringing them together and creating this, the ultimate island adventure! I did have to arrange some things such as some of the characters ages for romances. I.E. Emma is 16, Luke is 14, and Bailey, Cody, Zack, Woody, and London are all 15-16. Soon I will have the next chapter up where things officially start (this is just the prologue) so get ready to read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

London sighed as she sat inside the small lifeboat. She decided the only way she could get away from that stupid sea school was to go unnoticed. So if a lifeboat "accidently" was released she'd be home free and no one would ever find her! Suddenly she heard voices. "I'm never going to forgive you for messing up my date with that girl!" Zack yelled. "Don't hurt me!" Woody cowardly replied screaming like a little girl. That was so like him. Woody came rushing into the boat pulling covers down to conceal himself. "Woody! What in the he-" Woody clamped his dirty hand over her perfectly glossed lips. "Shh!" He shushed. "Woody you can run but you can't hide!" They heard Zack yell.

After a while everything was silent and Woody let go. "Coast is clear" He grinned his braces showing food stuck in them. "Ick!" London thought to herself. Just then they heard more voices. "Cody, stop you're embarrassing me" Bailey blushed. "I can't help it I missed you" He replied. London lifted the cover just a little to peek. They had begun a make out session. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private" Cody said when they released for air. "You're right, but look right there is the perfect spot, we can be all alone" Bailey smiled. London was about to protest and make her presence known when they lifted to cover. "London?" Bailey asked in surprise. "Woody where are you, you big lump!" Zack yelled. "Quick get in!" Woody said pulling the couple in. "Woody!" Cody exclaimed. "Be quiet!" Woody told them.

"Aha!" Zack grinned impishly as he lifted off the lifeboat's cover. "Yikes!" Woody shrieked. "What are you all doing here?" He asked in surprise as he looked at the overcrowded boat full of his friends. "Zack!" The familiar loud angry voice yelled. "Uh oh!" Zack said and climbed in. "What did you do now?" Cody asked in an annoyed tone. "Nothing" He replied innocently. "There's no room get out!" Woody said still scared. They all started to argue and fight. Seeing Mr. Moesby coming closer London panicked not wanting to be caught and pressed the red button that released them.

The lifeboat immediately lowered into the water below many feet down at a rapid speed and the cover was blown off by the wind. "London! What did you just do!?" Bailey scolded. "It's not my fault Zack's in trouble!" London protested. "But you don't care if I get in trouble" Zack replied. Something was suspicious. "Alright fine!" London consented. "I was trying to use this boat to get away from this stupid sea school but then you all came and then Mr. Moesby was coming and I panicked!" "Well thanks to you now we're floating out to sea and the boat's going in the opposite direction!" Bailey scolded.

"Mr. Moesby!" They began to shout for help. But it was too late the boat was already becoming many miles away from them. "What do we do!?" London sobbed realizing her mistake. "Now I'm stuck with you all!" "Well like it or not we're all stuck and we can continue to bicker or work together to survive" Cody replied. "Cody's right" Bailey agreed. "First things first we need to put on the life vests" Cody instructed. Everyone immediately grabbed one and fastened them on all except for London. "I'd rather down than wear this hideous thing" London refused. "If you go under, your clothes will be ruined and your makeup will smear" Bailey tried. London sighed and reluctantly put it on.

"Now if I remember right every life boat is equipped with an emergency kit. It should contain food, and survival equipment" Cody stated. "Here it is" Zack said opening up a large red box that looked like a tool box. "Oh yeah" Zack smirked holding up a small pistol. "Don't hurt us! We can share the food" Woody whimpered. "Relax it's a flare gun" Cody replied. "Lock and load" Zack grinned devilishly. "Let's read the instructions first!" Bailey said taking it from him. "Nah, A guns a gun" Zack replied. "It's not a real gun" Cody rolled his eyes. "No time to read the ships getting away" London said grabbing it and attempted to shoot. The others scurried to stop her but only made her mess up and shoot downwards into the water. "You were supposed to fire up!" Cody shouted angrily. "I'm starving let's eat something!" Woody declared and rummaged through the kit to find something to satisfy his stomach. "I'm more starvinger!" London said with her usual bad grammar. "No I am" Zack said and yanked away the packets of food.

"We need order! We need to ration our food!" Cody declared. "Cody's right we need a captain someone incharge and we all need to remain calm and stop bickering!" Bailey agreed. "I nominate Cody he knows all about oceans and winds and currents!" Bailey stated. "Thank you Bailey" Cody smiled. "Now the first thing we need to do is to figure out the wind direction. Winds are caused by a balance between buoyancy force and pressure-gradient force. So according to Boyle's law, if the ship is heading this way, then the wind must be going-" Before Cody could finish his sentence Zack spit hitting Cody. London giggled. "It's going towards your face" Zack laughed. "Okay, good we have a captain and know what direction we're going in" Bailey replied.

"And we have cuddly dolphins to keep us company!" London clapped. "That's not a dolphin you dumbo! It's a shark!" Zack screamed. Everyone else began to scream and panic aside from Cody and Bailey. Suddenly the boat began to rock violently. "Okay when attacked by a shark, you're supposed to hit them on the nose" Cody directed. Zack grabbed an oar and attempted to do hit one. Just then the oar broke. "One problem, his nose is right above the teeth!" Zack replied holding up the remains of the oar. "Oh here sharky sharky! Don't eat us, eat these instead!" London panicked and through all the packets of food into the water. "London!" The others said angrily in unison. "Hey, it's working they're leaving!" Zack pointed out. "Okay, okay calm down humans can survive up to one week without food" Cody assured. "What's most important is that we have this big bottle of water" He said. "Right" Bailey said.

After that they used the blankets to make a sail. "Good news people the frame is perfect" Cody said once he finished. "We've got ourselves a great sail and a great captain" Bailey flirted. Cody smiled leaning down to kiss her. "Oh please, there's a time and place" Zack rolled his eyes. "I'd vomit if I had anything left in my stomach." "Alright, I'm going to use the stars to determine our precise location and then sail to safety. Zack use the oar that we have left to steer the boat" Cody instructed. "Now if we set a course to the north we should hit Japan" Cody deduced. "Right" Bailey agreed. "Hey look I think I see one packet of food left in the water!" Woody pointed out. Woody leaned over the edge attempting to reach it. "Woody wait!" Cody exclaimed. Too late, they all screamed as Woody fell into the water. "Just hang on!" Zack said grabbing the oar and reaching it out for Woody to grab. "Something touched my leg!" Woody screeched. The water bubbled and suddenly Woody was pulled under by something. "Woody!" Zack called. But it was too late, Woody was gone. "One man down" Cody sighed. The boat started to rock again back and forth violently tossing the teens around. They all screamed wondering who might be next.

* * *

"This private jet is amazing!" Jessie exclaimed as she continued to explore the wonders of a first class plane. However, nothing much had changed for the Ross kids, Luke was reading a comic book or "graphic novel" as he put it and Emma was playing on all of her electronics. "Holy Cow! That chair has a massage button!" Jessie gasped and quickly plopped down to try it out. "This feels nice" She said as it vibrated. "After twenty hours on a plane with this bunch, you'll be begging me to crush your head with a rock" Bertram replied as he ate to his hearts content. "Crab cake?" He offered. Jessie accepted and began munching on one. "Jessie have you ever been to Indonesia?" Ravi asked sensing her overenthusiastic reaction. "Oh please! My dad's idea of an exotic vacation was running through the sprinklers while Gloria Estefan CD played" She replied. "Could you all be quiet! I'm trying to read!" Luke complained. "You're reading?!" Jessie exclaimed astonished. "This plane must have just flown into a parallel universe." "Oh don't worry it's not a real book" Luke assured. "It's a graphic novel based on a legend about an island full of monsters! Ooh, do you think we'll see any monsters on our trip?" He said. "Yeah, sure" Zuri replied sarcastically. "We're gonna be taking care of him in our old age" Zuri sighed looking over at Emma.

The hours passed onward and everyone became extremely bored. "Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet?" Zuri continued to ask the repeated question. "Please stop asking that question!" Jessie said agitated. "Okay, can I have candy, can I have candy, can I have candy?" Zuri replied. Jessie looked as if she was about to yank out her hair. "I can't take it anymore!" Bertram shrieked. "I'm going into the bathroom to cry" He sobbed like a whiny little kid. "Bertram, you cannot flush your feelings" Ravi said as he continued to play his game console. "I see jungle!" Luke gasped as he looked out the window. "We must be over Indonesia" He said. "That can't be there's still three hours left on the flight, it's probably just a deserted island" Jessie replied. "Emma turn off your electronics, the pilot says it messes with the controls" Jessie told. Emma rolled her eyes. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and the plane began to shake. "What was that!?" "Probably just some minor turbulence" Jessie tried to assure. "Emma turn off your thingies!" Jessie shouted. Emma quickly attempted to turn off her many electronics and devices in a panicky manner.

The plane continued to shake and rumble violently. Everyone frantically tried to hold on to something. "Either the sky is falling or the earth is floating up really fast!" Luke exclaimed pointing out the window. "We're going to crash!" "No we're not remain calm, I'm sure your parents hired the best pilot in the world! If he's not worried why should we be" Jessie attempted to calm them. Right as she said the door creaked open and Jessie found that the pilot was passed out on the ground and the plane was not being flown and going out of control. "I am sending the jet company a strongly worded email!" Jessie shouted. "We're all gonna die" Zuri cried. "Don't worry, my dad taught me how to fly a jet! Bertram zip it up and come on out and help me" Jessie said banging on the restroom door.

Bertram came out hesitantly. "I'm writing my will on an air sick bag!" He replied. "I'm leaving everything to hoarders anonymous!" Jessie grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the control room. "Just shut up and help me!" Jessie said. Jessie sat down and put on the headset and began rapidly hitting buttons. "I don't know anything about planes!" Bertram replied. "No! The radio's dead and the engine's failed!" Jessie cried. "There's nothing I can do, we're going to die" She said sadly. "They were so young" She thought. "I was so young." "Hold on is that-it is!" Jessie exclaimed grabbing the four parashoots that were left. "Quick everyone put one on! There's not enough so you'll have to pair up and make it work!" She told them running back over to the kids. Bertram greedily grabbed one and jumped out of the plane. Jessie sighed now there was even less. "Luke, Ravi you take one, Zuri, Emma, take this one with me" Jessie instructed. They strapped them on and held tight. "Okay on the count of three we all jump and aim for the water near that island!" She replied. "Jessie, I'm scared" Zuri sobbed. "I know, I'm sorry" Jessie said. "One, two, three!" They all jumped out of the plane as it soared downward crashing into the ocean.

**Quick AN: I don't fully own this first chapter, most of the lines and what happens is from the actual episodes. An this is an AU so the ages are a bit different and both things are happening at the same time. So like I said it's not fully mine I was copying from the transcript but added my own flare to it but the next chapters onward will be fully mine in my own words! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Darkness. Jessie slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was a bit of a blur. But soon her eyes adjusted and she found herself deep in a thick jungle. Zuri and Emma lay next to her apparently still unconscious. Despite her exhaustion and soreness she got up. Even if she was stranded on an island and probably out of a job she still was going to take care of the kids she would still be a good nanny but now more of a mother. Jessie bent down next to Emma and gently shook her. "Five more minutes" She groaned. "Emma, wake up we survived" Jessie told her. Suddenly remembering the past events of the night Emma opened her eyes and sat up. "Where are we and where's everyone else?!" Emma asked. "I don't know, I believe we're on some sort of deserted island and I don't know where the others are I woke up here with you and Zuri" Jessie replied. "I'm afraid I don't know where or if the boys are even alive." Tears came to Emma's eyes. As much of an annoyance her brothers could be she still loved them deep down. "But, the important thing is that we're alive. And we need to stay that way. Emma I know your only fifteen years old and you've grown up in luxury, but if we're going to survive I'm going to need to ask a lot of you. You're going to have to help out and take on a lot of responsibility" Jessie apologized. "It's okay Jessie, I understand I'll do what I can" Emma promised.

"Alright then. First we need to find a source of water. And not the ocean you can't drink salt water so we need some sort of river or something. We also need to get a shelter made and a fire. Luckily, I happened to grab this before we jumped" Jessie said holding up a small bag. "It's an emergency survival kit. I was taught by my dad to never going on a plane or boat without it." "So what's it got?" Emma asked. "Not much I'm afraid, a pocket knife, some flint and steel, some twine, a canteen of water, and some bandages. But it's better than nothing and I've been on camping trips thousands of times so I know a little about surviving. After we find a good enough place to set up camp that's near a good source of water then we can go looking for the others" She explained. "But won't that take a few days" Emma replied. "Not necessarily, I have good instinct and I can already tell that it's shortly after dawn and a beach is...that way" Jessie said pointing south west. "Are you sure?" "Yes but we need something to mark our place so we don't get lost."  
Just then Zuri woke up. She rubbed her eyes groggily and looked around her. "Are we on one of daddy's sets?" She asked. "No Zuri, we're in a real jungle" Emma laughed. Then she quickly explained their predicament. "We're gonna die" Zuri cried. "Way to stay positive" Jessie said sarcastically. "Now then what can we use to mark our trail..." "We could use this stick to draw a line as we go" Zuri suggested when they finished telling about needing something to mark their place. "No any creature could end up crossing over it and cover it" Jessie replied. "How about some rocks?" Emma tried. "That could work but we don't have any rocks" She replied. "Wait! I've got it, I have this knife so I can carve a small X in a tree every so often as we go along!" Jessie said. "Won't that take longer?" "Yes but we don't have a choice." Zuri sighed. She was feeling so homesick. Nevertheless, the three girls set off in the direction of Jessie's instincts, which wasn't very comforting but like Jessie said what other choice did they have?

* * *

Luke had never kissed a girl. But he would never tell anyone that. Instead he would lie or "acting" as he called it. But when he felt the gentle warm lips press against his it was like a dream. When he opened his eyes things were blurry but he could make out a tall figure run off towards the shore and disappear behind some rocks. He sat up as his eyes adjusted and found himself on a beach. It was a small one with only two palm trees and some boulders near the shore. Ahead was a thick jungle. He slowly began to recall what had happened. Luke remembered falling out of the sky with his brother Ravi until the parashoot ripped and they went soaring down into the waves. After that everything was a blur and he woke up here.

But who was the mysterious person who had kissed him? He guessed it must have been mouth to mouth CPR but to him it still counted as a kiss. Luke hoped whoever it was, he'd see her again at least he hoped it was a her. Luke walked over to the rocks where the figure had disappeared but found no trace of her not even any footprints. Maybe he had dreamt the whole thing? However, that wasn't the important matter at the moment. What was important was that he found his family, if they had even survived. Suddenly he heard groaning. Luke ran towards the sound. Ravi lay barely conscious on the shore that he had just washed up on. "Ravi, is that you buddy?" He asked. "Luke?" He asked stupidly. "Oi my head" He groaned. There was an incredibly large bump on his head and it looked like a concussion. "Looks like you've had a concussion" Luke said. "I guess that's what we get for jumping out of a plane with one parashoot" Luke said reminding him of the past events that had taken place.

"Is Jessie here?" Ravi asked hopefully. If they could find Jessie she'd know what to do. "No, I don't think so I haven't seen her" Luke replied sounding aloof. What was up with Luke? Normally he would have been worried and lovesick over her. Ravi shrugged it off knowing right now they had to find their siblings and/or Jessie. "We should go into the jungle to find her" Ravi said. "Yeah...um let's go" Luke said still slightly out of it. Ravi sighed, something was definitely up with Luke. Deciding even though Luke was older, he would have to take charge until Luke was feeling better. It must have been the trauma from the plane crash. The two boys sighed heavily and began heading into the jungle ahead.

* * *

Zack sighed as he watched over his friends sleep. They had taken night shifts so that any sign of land or danger could be alerted at once. So far all he had seen was the ever blue ocean. Miles and miles out. He used to think the sea was a beautiful sight. Now he was sick of it, seasick. He rubbed his eyes groggily trying to keep awake. Just a bit more and it would be Bailey's turn. They still hadn't found Woody and assumed his death. Things were not going well and they were almost out of water. Luckily whatever had taken Woody was gone. It rocked the boat around a bit at first but eventually gave up and left seeing as it wasn't getting anymore bait. They still hadn't figured out exactly _what_ it was, but Zack had to admit it scared the hell out of him.

Suddenly his blue eyes widened as he saw the tiniest spark of life. There a speck off in the distance. It was tiny and green, but it was indeed land. "Land ho!" Zack shouted at the top of his lungs waking them all up except for London. She was a sound sleeper and they didn't have her on watch duty. They learned not to the first time. She would call and wake them up at the tiniest thing that usually was neither land nor danger. Zack thought she was just wanting attention or sleep. So they let her and took her off the (nonexistent) list of anything work related. "Really!? Land are you sure?" Cody asked the excitement in his voice could be sensed easily. "He's sure alright, look at that!" Bailey exclaimed. They three teens jumped up and down giddily! Finally, finally there was land and as they got closer they found it was a small no doubt deserted island. But it was land nonetheless and that's all that mattered.

This woke London up and as soon as she saw land she squealed with joy. "Now I can hug a tree!" She exclaimed reminded them of how her father told her if she got lost to hug a tree. The others just rolled their eyes. "But if it's just an island how can we get any help?" Zack pointed out. "Well it's better than just floating out in the ocean with no food or water. Atleast on an island we can gather fruit and hunt and find a river or pond or lake to get water in and a better shelter made. We'll also be able to make and SOS sign so that we'll be able to be found" Cody replied. "And everyone is going to have to pitch in. And I mean _everyone_"He said gesturing to London. "No! I can't work! Don't make me please" She wailed breaking down into tears. Bailey sighed and Zack rolled his eyes again. Cody was about half ready to cry himself. It was going to be a hard life on the island. Harder than they ever would have expected.

* * *

It was evening and Jessie and the girls still hadn't found any sign of the boys. Eventually they decided to give up for the day and make a shelter. They did find a small beach where they collected some banana's and coconuts. Then they found a small spring near a clearing and set up camp there. Emma and Jessie worked together to build a small leantoo and then a firepit. Zuri was too young for such labor so she gathered some water from the spring and some fruit and berries. Jessie had warned her which were poisonous and which weren't. They used the coconut shells to carry water and though it was small it was better than no water at all. Trying to boil it was the hardest part. But now they sat around the campfire nibbling on some berries and sipping lukewarm water.

"I miss home" Zuri sighed. "Me too" Emma replied. Jessie was on the verge of tears but tried to stay strong for the others. "Do you think we'll ever find Luke and Ravi?" Zuri asked. "I don't know sweetie, I don't know. The important thing is that we're alive right here right now" Jessie replied trying to comfort them. "Though, Bertram would have probably just slowed us down it's better that we have that load off" Emma said. "Emma!" Jessie scolded. But slightly nodded in agreement with Zuri. "Come on, let's get some sleep" Jessie said. They finished there food and Zuri climbed into the leantoo. "I think it'd be best if Emma and I take night shifts to watch for danger" Jessie said. "Do you think you can handle that Emma?" She asked. She hated having to ask so much of them since they were so young. They didn't deserve to be put in such a situation. "It's okay I'll be fine" Emma agreed though secretly wished she could say no. "Alright, I'll take the first shift you two get some sleep" Jessie told them. The girls huddled together in the leantoo for warmth secretly crying and hoping they would survive this godforsaken island.

* * *

"It's getting dark and we still haven't found anyone" Luke said. "I know, and we need food and water! I'm starving" Ravi sighed. "We also need shelter, I say we go back to the beach. There isn't much shelter there either but at least we won't have to worry about wild animals eating us in our sleep" Luke suggested. "I suppose so," Ravi agreed. "But one question..." Luke said. "Which way is to the beach?" The two boys looked at each other frightfully. "You were supposed to keep track!" They said in unison. "No I wasn't you were!" Luke accused. "No you were I told you too and you said yes!" Ravi yelled. "Did not!" "Did so!" They began yelling and fighting both accusing each other. They were lost in the jungle and it was getting dark.

"This is all your fault!" The two boys yelled in unison then turned away from each other crossing their arms angrily. Suddenly they heard a rustle in the trees. Luke and Ravi looked at each other fearfully. "What was that sound?" Luke whispered. "Be absolutely silent" Ravi said putting a finger to his lip. They slowly turned towards the sound. The trees rustled again and a shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows. Luke and Ravi screamed like little girls!


End file.
